Sin
by LarcSakurai
Summary: This will be but another sin scarred upon his heart... Yet the tragedy doesn't end quite as he would have expected. Chaos/Cid, Cid/Vin
1. Chapter 1

It annoyed Chaos to no end. How his master denied self-indulgence of that blonde pilot he so pined for. He would stare longingly at the other man beneath the safety of his dark hair dreaming of sugar sweet love he wished they would share. How Vincent craved, needed, wanted Cid. Whispered and moaned and cried in dark silence of his bedroom late at night pleasuring himself beneath the sheets imagining the pilot's mouth around him. It made Chaos sick to see Vincent chaining his broken heart to the one man he wanted more than any and yet would never have. Cid was content with his wife and Vincent would not about to come between them. Though it pained the gunner to pay them visits watching them hold hands and touch, kiss and smile at each other with the love he craved.

_Tres masochistic,_ Chaos mused.

"Hey there buddy!" Cid clapped a hand on Vincent's shoulder wearing the same cocky old smirk. "Whatcha been up to man? It's been awhile since just you and I hung out and talked.. well, man talk I guess."

Vincent couldn't help but crack a smile. "Nothing, truly."

Chaos could have vomited from the utter bullshit but that would have meant embarassing his host. He considered this option if they did it again.

"You alright?" Cid could read Vincent like a book, "Ya look like you're in pain."

"It's nothing." Vincent looked away self-consiously. He knew Chaos was angry but the demon gave him no cause for the discomfort. "I'm alright, Cid."

"Alright if you're sure." he paused to light a cigarette, absently puffing at the stick. "I could get Shera to make you more of those herbs. They seemed to help last time." Vincent's stomach recoiled at the mere mention of the sour herbal medicine. Horrendous as it tasted the mixture was effective in suppressing the demons.

"Don't trouble yourself."

"Goddamit Vincent." Cid sighed, grabbing his shoulder. "Look at me Vincent. C'mon, look at me!" Vincent reluctantly obeyed, his heart pounding so hard he feared it would jump out of his chest. Cid looked beautiful in the sunset, the rays dancing off his strong face lighting his hair aflame. The twinkle of light and playfullness in those oceanic eyes made Vincent swoon. Such a sharp contrast to the dark, pale being he was.

"You're not a fucking burden! I'm only asking because I give a damn about ya and I hate seeing you suffer all the time! You think I don't see how much pain you're in but you're fucking wrong!" The old feelings he'd harbored for his companion burned back hotter than ever. Cid's concern was sending all the wrong signals to his weary, aching heart. The heat intensified, suffocating the gunner until he thought he would pass out. Vincent realized something was about to go wrong. Very wrong. Undoubtedly the prelude to another heinous sin he would carry upon his shoulders.

"VINCENT?!" Suddenly the pilot was down on his back with Vincent above, mumbling protest against pale, soft lips crushed against his own. Cid struggled and kicked at Vincent but his efforts gained him little. Demon-enhanced might pumped through Vincent's muscle as Chaos slowly tore his way out from the depths of Vincent's heart to seize control of his master. Cid had no chance against Chaos. The demon had reached the end of his short patience. If Vincent wouldn't take it upon himself to achieve satisfaction then he would do it for them.

"_NO! CHAOS, STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

To Vincent's pleas Chaos laughed. _**You are pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. Day after day night after night you pine and ache for a man that will never love you in return. I'm tired of your groveling, your whining and whimpering. I'm ending this once and for all.**_

Cid watched as his belt was removed to crudely tie his hands above his head, Vincent's body manuevering between his legs. The gunner's knees pinned Cid's thighs apart to stop his kicking. Cid's skin crawled, hot, wet kisses trailing down his throat sucking at the supple nape. For an instant Cid was terrified. He'd had his suspicions Vincent had liked him but... would Vincent truly go as far as to rape him?

"V-Vince! C'mon man, stop fucking around let me go!"

He laughed. "Fucking around?" Cid's shirt shredded like paper in the demon's hands. "The only one who has been fucking around is you with my heart!"

"Vincen--!" Cid was silenced with another kiss, Chaos raking Vincent's metal claw down Cid's chest. The screeches of pain intensified as the metal bit deeper pumping forth streams of crimson blood. Chaos slid his tongue along the pilot's muscle greedily lapping up the mercury staining Vincent's lips. Cid's begging continued as his pants and boxers were removed, bearing the warmly tanned skin to his pale companion. The sight made Chaos's mouth water. How delicious he was...

_"ENOUGH!" Vincent fought vainly for control of his body, "DON'T DO THIS CHAOS PLEASE!"_

Cid could only be gaze at Vincent's slender body as the dark, heavy clothes fell away to reveal the gunner's beauty. Cid had to admit Vincent was handsome, the cool shade tinting his whole body sharply contrasting the jet black waves of hair. Had the situation been different the pilot may have been turned on.

Chaos slid himself up onto Cid's stomach, the pilot's face flushing at Vincent's cock standing erect between milky thighs. It took a demented mind to rape someone but it took an even worse degree of twisted to _enjoy_ it.

"Oh Chief.." Though Chaos spoke the words it was Vincent's voice that reached Cid's ears. "I want you so much.. You cannot begin to imagine what you do to me.."

Cid snorted. "I'm sure by now I got a pretty good idea." Inside Vincent screamed. Disgust.. Utter disgust.. Cid hated him now... Cid would never forgive him.. it wasn't his fault.. it wasn't his fault!

"_Chaos.. please... STOP!_

_**I already made myself very clear, Valentine. **_There was no stopping him now. _**I'm this far I might already finish the job.**_

___"No please..." Vincent couldn't contain the shaking in his voice. He was so scared, so betrayed, so.. disgusted. He was disgusting. Filthy. Tainted, so many things._

Reaching back the demon grabbed hold of the pilot's shaft and raised Vincent's body to his knees, hissing sharply as they collided into one. Cid's head fell back, amazed at how wonderfully tight Vincent's body was making his blood rush southward. It felt so damn good.

"Ohh Chief..." Chaos moaned, sliding Vincent's body down until the pilot was buried. Vincent's body bled from lack of preparation but Chaos honestly didn't care. It didn't take much coaxing before Cid's hips rocked in wild time with his own, the victim probably driven moreso by the dazing waves of pleasure slamming into his mind than actual need. Vincent clawed at his consiousness that weaker Chaos's control grew, the demon enthralled by these wild sensations.

Vincent threw his head back as his body locked up, screaming into silence as he spilled all over the pilot's chest. Another shot of pleasure shot him up as the pilot let go inside him, leaving both men panting and weak.

"Vincent.." Cid's eyes widened at the sight of the blood on his companion's legs. "Man you're bleeding!"

"NO!" Vincent slashed at the hand reached towards him, stumbling off the bed. His legs wobbled and gave out throwing Vincent to the floor in a pathetic heap. He fought back tears, refusing to look at Cid as the bed creaked from the absense of weight and warm arms encompassed him.

"What are you doing!?" Vincent struggled agains his friend. "STOP IT!"

"It was Chaos wasn't it?" Vincent stopped fighting.

"...Yes..."

"I thought so." Cid bit his lip, drawing Vincent closer. "I.. I know you wouldn't ever think of doing that ta me Vince... it's not your fault."

"If I had better control of him.."

"You can't help who you love Vincent." Vincent cringed at the pilot's words, understanding the double meaning.

"You want me out of your life." The gunner rose and dressed quickly, "Can't say I blame you."

"I-It's nothin' like that Vince, I-" he watched the pain carve deep lines into Vincent's bloody eyes. "I just think we should.. ya know.. I don't want ya to leave forever but maybe we could not see each other much for awhile..."

"I understand." Vincent holstered the Cerberus and headed out the door.

Cid sighed and lit another cigarette, staring out the window at the moon as the door slammed shut downstairs mirroring the shockwave of hurt shaking his own heart.

"...cause I dunno if I could keep my hands off ya.."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a month since the rape. Vincent had disappeared off the face of the planet. Cid had called everyone looking for his best friend but he was nowhere to be found. Not in Edge with Cloud. Wutai with Yuffie. Not even in Kalm where he spent most of his time holed up in this tiny little room he'd rented. Vincent Valentine, one of the great heroes of the Jenova War, companion and best friend to the most famous airship pilot in the world, was gone. There came times Cid entertained the muse that the attack had been the last straw that shattered the man's frail mindframe and he'd finally commited suicide. Yet a part of him refused to believe it.

"Cid?" Shera wrapped her arms around her husband, toying with his dog tags. "You haven't been yourself lately, what's going on?"

"Vincent's gone."

"Really?" Shera rested her head on his shoulder. "Come to think of it no one's seen him since you guys last met almost a month ago. Did he say he was leaving?"

"Nah, but that's Vince for ya." Cid light a cigarette and leaned on the windowsill watching the moonlight glow on the site where he'd replaced the Shinra #7 with his newest airship project yet left unnamed. Shera idly pet Cid's chest, feeling her stomach begin to slowly turn. He was lying, something had happened between them. She didn't know what but something did. Those cuts on his chest had almost healed but.. is Vincent where they'd come from?

"Those cuts have healed up nicely. I was worried, they looked deep." Cid's tension at the mention disappeared so quickly Shera almost missed it.

"You and Vincent fought didn't you?"

Goddamn that woman could read him.

"It's nothin' Shera, really."

Shera let him go and made Cid turn to face her. "Then why are you so depressive anymore? Cid you may fool everyone else but you're not fooling me at all."

"I ain't tryin' to fool anyone, Shera. I ain't depressed!"

"Then fucking tell me the truth!"

Cid just shook his head, putting out his cigarette. "Shera--"

"You're in love with Vincent." Cid fell silent. Shera just shook her head, sitting down on the bed. Neither spoke, Cid moreso of fear if he opened his mouth the permeating silence would suck the life out of him. "I should have known.. nothing else could make marks like those. Did you sleep with him?"

Cid blushed, "Shera--"

"Did you sleep with Vincent? Go on Cid, lie to me. See what happens."

Silence.

"So, you did fuck him." Shera covered her mouth, her slender shoulders shaking. "Cid why did you put yourself through this if it wasn't what you wanted...?"

"Shera..." he knelt down and took her hands, recieving a sharp smack in return.

"Of all the things you've done, Cid Highwind, this is the worst. How could you but both of us through this?"

That caught Cid off guard. "Both of us...?"

"Yes Cid. Vincent and I." Shera cupped his face in her hands, staring down into her eyes. "I knew from the beginning you adored him Cid. Since the day we said 'I do' and I saw your eyes looking over my shoulder. Back at Vincent. As if he was the one you wanted to be holding, not me."

"Shera I just.. I don't know what I wanted. I didn't think he liked me.. I mean, we're both men and..."

Shera turned Cid to look down at her again. "Love knows no boundaries, Cid. Gay men and gay women exist. He's been watching your for years now. Yes.. I'm hurt and I'm disappointed but it isn't like I was naive to the whole situation either. I knew it was a matter of time because once your stubborn ass sets your mind to something there's no changing it."

"Shera.." Cid wrapped his arms around her, inhaling his wife's scent. All he'd done was deny himself the true happiness he'd wanted since the day he fell for the demon master. It finally took Chaos to show Cid what he'd been putting Vincent through.

"Now, " Shera took off her ring and put it in Cid's hand, folding their hands together. "I want you to go to Lucrecia's Cave. I'm willing to bet that's where he most likely is. And when you get there.. you put that ring on the hand of the one you truly want to spend the rest of your miserable days with on this planet." She gave him one more kiss, knowing inside this would be their last. "I'll be hurt but I'll get over it. Go. Don't hurt yourself anymore. If you wanna make me happy then march yourself on board the Valentine and get your ass going."

Cid yanked his pants on, looking at Shera in confusion. "Valentine?"

"Your new ship." Shera gave a cheshire grin, "She needs a name doesn't she?"

Cid just smiled. "Not anymore."

Shera's hunch had paid off. Inside the cavern the faint glow of mako light revealed the dark frame of his companion curled up on the cold earth utilizing his cloak as a blanket. Standing guard above him the frozen form of Lucrecia gazed blindly down at the broken gunner, protecting him. Tendrils of Lifestream swirled around Cid as he entered her chamber, the woman's soft voice whispering to him.

"...been waiting.... he's.. sorry..."

"I know he is." Cid knelt down and carefully drew the sleeping form into his arms. How innocent he looked in sleep. Lost and scared, broken and pleading for a hand to reach out and lock his heart away somewhere safe and warm. In his arms Vincent shifted, looking away once he realized who it was.

"Cid.."

"Dumbass!" Vincent cringed at Cid's harsh tone.

"I'm sorry.."

"Oh shut up! Your dumb ass has had us all worried sick man! We were afraid you finally went and did yourself in." Vincent watched the water ripple at the base of the crystal. He didn't deserve this.. He didn't deserve Cid, didn't deserve happiness.

Then Cid did something unexpected: he lifted up Vincent and gave a little smile before leaning in to kiss the gunner gently. Vincent melted into the kiss, not understanding how Cid could forgive him for his heinous deeds but just behing happy that he did. Then the second shock of the night came. Cid lifts Vincent's hand and slid Shera's old wedding ring onto Vincent's finger.

"Cid..."

Lucrecia gave him no time to protest. "You.. kiss... the bride.."

"You heard the lady." Cid stared deep in crimson, losing himself in their bottomless depths. "So gimme some lovin' baby."

Vincent smiled, giving his beloved Chief the kiss that would bind their hearts and souls together as long as they both would live. Until the day they, as all living things do, withered and died to join together the planet and sail the cosmos hand in hand til the end of eternal time.


End file.
